harudfandomcom-20200213-history
Geography of Harud
The State of Harud consists of 3 islands, Harud Main, Musini Island and Samadi Island, lying in the Arabian Gulf's Harud Sea off the east sure of the Arabian Peninsula. The capital city is Abu Abal. Harud Main acounts for 80% of the states land area. The island is surrounded by several of the Middle East's large petroleum fields and commands a strategic position amid the gulf's shipping lanes. Geographical Setting Out of the 18 islands in the Harud archipelago, only three of them are Harud territory, the rest is shared among the UAE, Saudi Arabia and Qatar. Harud Main is relatively flat with the exception of the Jebel Al-Sarikya hills at the divisions of Al-Bahaza, Ayjan, Ratta and Quids Bay with the height being 1185 metres. The seabed adjacent to Harud is rocky and covered by extensive coral reefs. Most of the islands is low-lying an barren desert however. Outcroppings of limestone form low hills, cliffs and ravines. The limestone is covered by sand, capable of supporting only the hardiest of desert vegetation such as thorn trees and scrub. Around the coastline, fertile land is available and it is capable of growing pomegranate, dates, almond and figs. Most of the countries oil wells are situated in Harud Main. Other than Harud Main, other islands of significance include Musini Island which is the second largest island in the archipelago and Samadi Island which hosts the only settlement in the island: Samadi. Both islands contain several freshwater springs that are used to irrigate the island. Climate Harud features an arid climate. Harud has two seasons: a hot summer and a mild winter. During the summer months, from April to October, temperature is an average of 40 Celsius and can reach up to 48 during June and July. The combination of intense heat and high humidity makes the season uncomfortable. In addition, a hot dry south west wind, periodically blows sand clouds across Harud. Temperatures during winter is in a range between 10 and 20 Celsius, however humidity rises above 90% in the winter. South-easterly winds in the winter allow damp air over the islands. Harud receives little precipitation. No rivers or streams exist on the island. The winter rain tends to fall into brief downpours flooding shallow valleys that are dry the rest of the year. Little of the rainwater is saved for irrigation or drinking. However there are numerous natural springs and underground freshwater deposits extend beneath the Saudi Arabia coast. These springs have attracted settlers to the archipelago. In the early 80s, desalination plants render seawater suitable for drinking has provided about 75% of its water source. Environmental concerns Natural hazards: *periodic droughts; *dust storms Environment - current issues: *desertification resulting from the degradation of limited arable land, *periods of drought, and dust storms; *coastal degradation (damage to coastlines, coral reefs, and sea vegetation) resulting from oil spills and other discharges from large tankers, oil refineries, and distribution stations; *lack of freshwater resources (groundwater and seawater are the only sources for all water needs) Environment - international agreements: *party to: Biodiversity, Climate Change, Climate Change-Kyoto Protocol, Desertification, Hazardous Wastes, Law of the Sea, Ozone Layer Protection, Wetlands *signed, but not ratified: none of the selected agreements Category:Harud Category:Geography